Why Us
by crazy4remi
Summary: Future fic. OC based. Alex has raised raised his younger brother and sister their whole life but now children s services are trying to get them adopted will they be separated or will the newest couple to meet them actually keep the young trio together and maybe become a family around them. Klaine.
1. Prequel

**Prequel**

Here we were again. Sat in the same too cheery to be real room waiting for another couple to come and reject us. I'm actually surprised they still have us together. Sure they promised Grandpa that when we're put up for adoption we were going to stay together but that was before he died and that was before 5 months as well as 7 couples passed us over for children who didn't come with already attached siblings and issues. Nobody want dysfunctional kids let alone 3 dysfunctional kids.

You see there's several reasons why nobody would want us whether we were together or apart and I think that's why they've tried to adopt us out together so far. They know as well as I do it's not going to happen.

Our mom was never a nice person. She always went after the wrong man, she didn't like working and she loved drinking. Until I was six I basically raised myself. My dad left before I was born so I never met him, not that I'd particularly want to.

When I was six I noticed something changing with my mom, a few months later she walked into the house we were living in, after being gone for a while, passes me a bundle of blankets, then left again.

That bundle changed the way I lived, I was only a few weeks from being seven yet I found myself sole charge of a new born baby boy. I named him Mattie.

After two years I realised Mattie wasn't like most children his age we saw at the park. He didn't make as many noises as most babies and he only ever communicated with pointing or hand signals. He didn't react to noises and when I called his name he didn't bat an eye. Just after his second and my ninth birthday I took him to a free clinic a few miles away explained that my mom was working and told them about Mattie. After that they did a few tests. Turns out what I had suspected at just 9 years of age was true.

My little brother was deaf.

The library became a very valuable resource after that. I looked up everything I could on his condition then took out as many sign language books as I could and started teaching myself and Mattie as much as possible.

We were doing fine, mostly. Mom spent most of her time out with boyfriends while I looked after and taught Mattie as much as I could. We always avoided the friends mom brought home. You never knew what they were going to be like, sure you had the few good ones but they were few and far between compared to the rest which we avoided completely.

And this went on for a year or so but just a few months before Mattie's fourth birthday it happened again. Mom left for a few days nothing unusual. Came back and dumped into my arms another bundle of blankets. This time though it was a pink blanket.

Mattie and I worked together to choose her name.

Gracie-May.

Nothing really changed to much I just had an extra little person to look after.

I always loved my brother and sister and did the best I could to look after them by this time I was 10 years old and sole carer for two children under the age of five one of which was deaf.

Two years after Gracie was born a woman came to the door. Our mom had died in the bar the night before. That was the first time we were taken into care we were only there for a couple of days before they found our grandpa. Our mom's dad was 78 when he took us in. That was the best year of lives so far. He helped Mattie learn how to start reading lips. He taught Gracie-May about Disney movies and brought her princess dresses. And me, he helped me come to terms with my sexuality and the life I've led so far. We were with him just a year before he died and we ended back in care.

If they split us up I know that Gracie-May would be adopted within the month. She' what every prospective parent wants. Her dark brown hair falls down her back in ringlets while her bright green eyes sparkle and light up whenever she's smiling which is near permanently.

But Mattie would end up in some home for disabled kids and I'd end up in some young adults home with a load of runaways or something. I just can't let it happen.

I can't let them split us up.

I made a promise to my little brother and sister that I would always protect them no matter what.

And that's what I'm going to do.

I'm not going to let anyone make me break my promise.

-K&amp;B-

A/N - Please let me know what you think.

This fic is a sort of sequel/future fic to my story What Friends a For but you don't really need to have read that to understand this.

It is from an OC point of view and is likely to be several one shots spread over time. If anyone has any ideas for what they would like to see please let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

I know my brother and sister get excited every time we do this. I don't know why. One of us always says or does something to scare the prospective 'parents' away. I guess Gracie doesn't really understand why we come here every other week, the only thing she knows is we come here and get to see each other and play. If a few strangers come, sit and talk to us then she doesn't seem to mind. Not to mention she gets to see us for a few hours without other children around. That's the only reason I agree to these meetings every few weeks. I can use the time to properly check on my little brother and sister.  
Today though, for whatever reason seems to be different. Our worker Janie actually told us, well me she doesn't speak sign language for Mattie and Gracie was too busy playing to listen to us that she like the couple she was bringing in today. Although the higher bosses weren't too sure about them, she thought they would be good for all three of us individually as well as together.  
When I asked her why she liked them and why the 'boss men' didn't she wouldn't answer, just kept saying that we would see and that it would probably be a good idea if we asked them any questions.  
The whole exchange had been strange. She never gave us any opinion or feedback about what everyone else thought about the next couple in line. Just told us to give each family a chance to 'let us in'.  
As we sat in the bright yellow room with big windows looking down to the New York streets below, toys scattered around the room. The three of us where's sat gathered around a small circular table colouring pictures of Disney characters while Gracie chattered on both out loud and in sign language. I couldn't help thinking that the couple would leave quickly just so we could spend more time alone. But I shook myself out of those thoughts. They deserved happiness, a proper family, a proper home. So I'm going to suck it up, if getting along with two strangers would keep Janie bringing in more than I'd do it for Mattie and Gracie because hopefully one day they, at least, might find a family to love them.  
When the door opened I was the only one at the table to look up to see who would be coming to check us out today. Mattie (obviously) couldn't hear and Gracie was too busy chattering away. Janie walked in first her bright red hair fluttering as she talked to the slightly shorter man behind her (well she was wearing heels). He had curly black hair and was dressed in a polo shirt with fitted jeans, his grin was wide as he turned to talk to the next person who had followed them through the door.  
Another man? He had light brown hair and was obviously dressed stylishly even if I don't know the names of the designers.  
This was strange maybe it was one of the men and his assistant? But they always tried to put older adoptees with couples and they'd only brought one single parent in to see us so far and that had been a single mum who hadn't thought she was cut out to raise three 'needy' kids on her own.  
Okay the assistant thing went out of the window as the shorter man took the taller ones hand and pulled him over to sit on the couch just a little out of reach of the table.  
"Alexander? Could you come over here?" Janie called with a small smile as I placed the pencil down and pulled myself out of the child sized chairs I between my brother and sister.  
"This is Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel. They've come to meet you and siblings. Why don't you just talk to them while Mattie and Gracie are busy? I'm going to go and finish some paperwork I have in the office. I'll be just down the hall if you need me."  
Looking cautiously at the two men on the sofa then glancing back to make sure the other two were still occupied I settled myself in the chair opposite them and tried to look as intimidating as possible for a 14 year old.  
"Which ones which?" okay so I know I said I'd be nice but I can't give them a free ride. My brother and sister need a family but they need a good one. The shorter one still smiling what seemed to be an ever present smile glanced at the taller one then turned back to me to answer.  
"I'm Blaine and he's Kurt. Do you think you could tell us all three of your names? We don't know anything about any of you."  
That's strange they usually give the prospective parents a small bio on each of us. It means most families come in here thinking they already know everything about us (which I tell you is not the case). It must have shown on my face that I was confused because Blaine answered my unspoken question.  
"I know they usually give bios on all the kids but we didn't read them. If we're walking into this room without you knowing anything about us then we should be on an even footing. It means if you all want to see us again we can get to know echo the gradually and you can tell us what you want to in your own time."  
"That's really nice. No one's ever thought of it from our point of view before. And I'm Alexander. I prefer Alex though. Are you gay?" Okay I really hadn't meant to blurt that question out but it was bugging me and so far they seemed to be being honest.  
"Yes we are. We've been married for 8 years and we were together for 5 years before that. Will that be a problem?"  
Blaine tilted his head to the side, while Kurt continued to stare at me. He wasn't frowned exactly it was like he was trying to figure me out. It was a bit unnerving to be honest. I debated whether to be completely truthful and tell them liked had so many other couples that I had come out last year. But for some reason I wanted to see if they would get along with the other two before over whelming them with the weirdness that is our family. Even faced with a gay couple I couldn't come out to them straight away, not with the amount of problems I've had because of it.

"Uh no. It's fine. Can I ask why you're willing to meet us? Not many people want 3 kids even if you don't know about our … unique set of needs."

Kurt finally spoke, his voice a higher pitch than most men's, his head tilted showing a large burn scar down the side of his neck. "We've always known we want more than one child. Why would we meet with a child on their own when there are siblings that we could help by not separating them?"

"I think you should both meet Mattie and Gracie before you get too attached to the idea of us. We've had too many people get their hopes up only to decide one or two of us aren't what they want. Gracie! Bring Mattie over." I watch as a large smile takes over Gracie's face when she finally takes notice of the other people in the room. She does love meeting new people. Mattie is a little slower to walk over making sure to sit as close to me as possible while eyeing the men on the sofa opposite.

_'__Who are they'_ he signs.

I answer speaking and signing for them both. _"Gracie, Mattie this is Blaine and Kurt. They've come to meet us." _

_-_K&amp;B-

A/N - Thanks to everyone who's reading.

Please Review let me know what you think.


End file.
